Follow me
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: En medio de una aburrida vida Trafalgar Law encuentra un remolino que le hará ver que lo que conocía no era todo lo existente en el mundo. KidxLaw


Apresuró el paso al ver como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza. Se resguardaba con los árboles y techos de las casas que bordeaban la calle por la que caminaba. Ya conocía bien aquella zona, pero no dejaba de hacerle sentir raro, pues no era ni por asomo como los lugares que solía frecuentar, así que seguía sintiéndose como un punto negro en un fondo blanco. Por fin llegó a su destino y miró por un momento la fachada de esa casa en que trabajaba desde hacía unos meses, no era una mansión, pero si una residencia decorada pulcramente y que no cualquiera podría costear. Cruzó la pequeña verja y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, limpió sus botas en el pequeño tapete dispuesto en la entrada y tocó el timbre. Pasó rápidamente su diestra por sus húmedos cabellos rojos antes de que la puerta se abriera y un par de ojos grises le miraran, inexpresivos.

Escrutó por un momento los orbes de luna que estaban frente a él, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras y unas marcadas ojeras que hacían lucir a su portador cansado, pero que no minimizaban ni un poco lo atractivo que era. Luego de ser consciente de que mirar fijamente a una persona se supone una falta de educación desvió la mirada, procurando no sonrojarse por haber mirado sin vergüenza alguna al esposo de su jefe.

-Buenos días-saludo mientras miraba hacía un lado.

-Estás mojado-dijo el otro, ignorando el saludo-entra.

Eustass Kid obedeció de inmediato y se adentró en la cálida casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, echándole una última ojeada a la solitaria calle. Se quitó la mojada chaqueta, que colgó en un perchero para después ver al ojigris acercarse con una blanca toalla entre sus manos.

-Ven aquí-le pidió el moreno mientras se dirigía al comedor.

El pelirrojo le siguió y se sentó en una silla que el azabache señaló. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el hombre puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzó a secar su cabello con delicadeza, sin decir una palabra, limitándose a tratarle como si fuera alguien sumamente conocido. Esa sola acción, el tenerle frente a él de esa manera, fue suficiente para que el corazón del menor se acelerara y sintiera las mejillas arder. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había estado tan cerca del ojeroso desde que inició su empleo en esa casa, pero esa era, hasta ahora, la mejor ocasión que habían compartido. Y no era porque no quisiera mantener una cercanía con ese moreno, pues si por él fuera hace mucho que habría dejado de evitar esos orbes, pero por el bien de ambos era mejor que esa cercanía no se mantuviera.

Tomó las manos que recorrían su cabellera de fuego con la suave tela, y lentamente, sin demasiadas ganas, las retiró mientras las apretaba un poco, memorizando el contacto de sus dígitos sobre esa piel que, aunque fría, le hacía sentir un extraño calor.

-No es necesario que haga esto-habló con calma y con la vista fija en el piso-puedo hacerlo solo.

El moreno asintió y le dio la toalla antes de dirigirse a la cocina, sólo se detuvo un momento en su andar para hablarle.

-¿Puedes comenzar a arreglar la luz de la habitación vacía?-pidió con voz seria.

-Por supuesto-se apresuró a contestar el pelirrojo, mientras el azabache continuaba su camino.

Rápidamente terminó de secar su cabello y llevó la toalla hasta el baño, donde la depositó en un cesto para ropa sucia, seguido fue a buscar las herramientas necesarias para comenzar a trabajar, cuando al cruzar la entrada de la cocina vio al ojigris sentado en un taburete junto a la barra, donde sostenía un libro y a su lado una humeante taza de té le hacía compañía. Esa era la vida de aquel hombre, unos cuantos años mayor que él. Se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, queriendo sacar de sus pensamientos esa delgada figura que no dejaba de atraerle.

No había recibido muchos detalles de la vida de sus jefes desde que le habían contratado, y tampoco le correspondía preguntar, pero por lo que había visto la vida de las personas adineradas no era como la pintaban, o al menos la de ese ojeroso distaba de ser como había imaginado siempre.

Trafalgar Law, con ese nombre le habían presentado a ese hombre de unos veintiséis años, cabello negro como el carbón y piel morena, y que era la viva imagen del hartazgo. Casado con un tipo que bien podría ser su padre, y que era sumamente celoso, posesivo y algo controlador con él, mantenía una vida cómoda pero solitaria. Su marido no era precisamente millonario, pero sí tenía buenos ingresos económicos y daba al moreno todo lo que podía para hacerle feliz, sin embargo, Kid sospechaba que el principal motivo de consentir al ojeroso era el que no abandonara la casa, cosa que el ojigris no desafiaba. Desde que el pelirrojo había puesto un pie en esa residencia se dio cuenta de que los días de aquel azabache pasaban entre libros, tazas y tazas de té, y mantener la casa en perfecto estado, aunque no tenía mucho qué hacer pues cada fin de semana alguien se encargaba de dejar todo impecable, así que él cumplía sólo con el papel de ser un esposo ejemplar. Pocas veces había visto al otro hombre en casa, pues siempre se la pasaba en su trabajo, pero los días en que habían coincidido aprendió dos cosas: la primera, que era mejor no mirar ni por asomo a Law, y la segunda, que el moreno parecía sólo tolerar a su pareja, pues el que se encargaba de las palabras de amor y los arrumacos era el alto rubio que tenía por marido, y si por el ojigris fuera, ni siquiera le tocaría.

Aquel matrimonio parecía sólo ser celebrado por uno de los participantes, mientras el otro era como un títere, dejándose llevar por los días y sin cuestionar nada, como si detrás de esas marcadas ojeras se ocultara todo el cansancio que no le dejaba levantar la voz ni moverse, incluso cuando el señor de la casa no estaba presente.

Aquella situación en que el pelirrojo se encontraba parecía ser el típico cliché de un trabajador que se enamora de la guapa esposa de su jefe y terminan teniendo un romance. Sin embargo, él no quería sólo acostarse con ese moreno. Le deseaba, sí, no lo iba a negar, pero en él no era sólo la lujuria la que le llevaba de regreso a esa residencia cada mañana, tampoco era el maravilloso sueldo que recibía. Era el poder ver a ese moreno, el que sus ojos le miraran cada que abría la puerta para él, la manera tan fría en que se dirigía a su persona, pero que de algún modo le hacía sentir como si pidiera ayuda, como si quisiera escapar de esa jaula de oro en que vivía. No podía hacer mucho, y tampoco sería el que disolviera un matrimonio con unos cuantos ratos de sexo, menos aún si tomaba en cuenta que se enfrentaba con un hombre que se volvería loco si alguien se atrevía a tocarle un cabello a su esposo, pero por lo menos quería intentar hacer feliz a ese ojeroso en el tiempo que le quedara en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a trabajar y las horas pasaron tan rápido como de costumbre, sin ser consciente de ello. Law despegó los ojos del libro que leía y miró el reloj, era poco más de medio día, y el pelirrojo había comenzado a trabajar desde las ocho de la mañana. Decidió que iría a revisar cómo iba todo, más para matar el aburrimiento que por verdadero interés, y se dirigió a la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno, sólo mirando al chico que estaba sobre una escalera, al parecer revisando algunos cables de donde se suponía irían las lámparas en aquella habitación. Odiaba un poco el que se hubieran mudado cuando aún faltaban algunas cosas para que la casa estuviera lista, pero tal vez no todo había sido malo, el que ese pelirrojo de ojos ámbar permaneciera ahí, haciéndole una silenciosa compañía le gustaba, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ese muchacho un poco menor que él le atraía, su presencia le ponía nervioso, pero no podía admitirlo ni dejarse llevar, definitivamente a Doffy no le gustaría saber aquello, y ya era suficiente el tener que soportar sus interrogatorios diarios sobre qué había hecho Kid y si se había atrevido a dirigirle más miradas de las que debía. Quería hablarle al pelirrojo, pero no sabía que decir, y parecía tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Surgió entonces la idea que podría llevarle algo de comer, así que volvió a la cocina.

Pensar en alimentar a alguien que no fuera él era más fácil que hacerlo. Miró las alacenas durante un largo rato, sólo para después mirar el reloj en la pared de la habitación. Era demasiado temprano para comer, y probablemente un bocadillo sería mejor, así que se dispuso a encontrar algo que no fuera necesario cocinar. Luego de una ardua búsqueda, y de darse cuenta de que alguien debía hacer las compras pronto, sólo pudo encontrar algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate, las cuales puso en un plato y sirvió un poco de café. La verdad era que la cocina no era lo suyo, no sobreviviría si no fuera porque sabía usar el microondas y las sirvientas siempre dejaban comida preparada los fines de semana para que pudiera alimentarse mientras su esposo no estaba en casa. Nunca tenía que preparar el desayuno pues Doffy se iba muy temprano todos los días, y la cena siempre era comprada por el rubio o pedida a domicilio.

Definitivamente era un consentido de lo peor, pero no se atrevía a cuestionar el por qué su esposo no le dejaba hacer nada nunca, sin embargo y por alguna razón, quería ser de ayuda para Kid, y de paso sentirse menos desolado.

Llevó el plato con las galletas y la taza con el negro líquido hasta donde estaba el muchacho, y carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

-¿Quisieras comer algo?-preguntó dudoso mientras le ofrecía el precario bocadillo al pelirrojo.

El menor tuvo que reprimir una mirada de ternura y una sonrisa al ver a aquel moreno esforzándose por atenderle cuando estaba más acostumbrado a ser atendido y bajó de la escalera para recibir las galletas y el café que el azabache le ofrecía. Agradeció el gesto y se sentó en el suelo y puso las cosas frente a él, posando sus ojos ámbar en el ojeroso que le miraba fijamente y parecía dudar un poco.

-Yo… ¿te molesta si te acompaño?-preguntó el ojigris con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si pensara que lo que acababa de decir era una locura, y tal vez lo era, pero valía la pena.

Kid rio un poco ante la petición y asintió, palmeando el suelo a su lado, indicándole al ojeroso que se sentara junto a él. El mayor obedeció y luego de acomodarse en la dura superficie parecía procesar información. El pelirrojo puso las galletas entre ambos y Law tomó una, mirándola como si ésta acabara de mostrarle la lengua.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestionó Kid antes de beber un poco de café.

El moreno pensó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a mirarle.

-Nunca había comido sentado en el suelo-contestó.

El pelirrojo le miró sin demostrar su sorpresa ante esas palabras, era claro que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

-Entonces ¿nunca has visto películas mientras estás acostado de panza en el suelo comiendo palomitas? ¿O acampaste en el jardín de tu casa y asaste bombones en una pequeña fogata?

Law volvió a negar con la cabeza y mordió la galleta, mirándole como si le hubiera preguntado una aberración y no cosas que cualquier persona normal alguna vez haría. El menor rio un poco.

-Alguna vez tienes que hacer todo eso-le aseguró Kid, sonriendo mientras recordaba su infancia, y lamentándose un poco por el ojigris.

El moreno rio un poco sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo, quien sentía que moría ante esa acción. Nunca había visto reír a ese azabache desde que había llegado ahí, pero la forma en que sonreía, el sonido de su risa, la forma en que unas pequeñas arruguitas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos le quitaban el aliento. Le quería; no, ahí había algo más. Amaba a Law, estaba seguro de ello. Si no fuera así ¿por qué entonces querría sacarle de esa casa? ¿Por qué discretamente pellizcaba su pálida piel para evitar apresar esa sonrisa con sus labios? ¿Por qué sentía celos de pensar que otro hombre poseía ese delgado cuerpo que se moría por estrujar entre sus brazos?

Miró a través de una ventana la lluvia que no parecía menguar, dejando que su pulso se apaciguara. El ojigris jugaba con la galleta que tenía entre sus dedos, pensando. Todo lo que ese chico decía parecía ser divertido, pero no podía seguirle. Es decir, probar algo nuevo debía ser genial, pero ¿qué haría un hombre mayor como él jugando a descubrir la vida con un mocoso de veintitrés años? Ni siquiera debería estar ahí sentado a su lado, se suponía que no debía mantener contacto con él, pero sus días eran tan aburridos, y estaba cansado de sólo hablar con Doffy cuando volvía del trabajo.

-¿Aún falta mucho para que termines?-cuestionó sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Un poco-contestó Kid mientras masticaba una galleta.

Una pregunta imprudente salió de los labios del moreno sin que se percatara de ello.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

El pelirrojo le miró con un poco de sorpresa, y Law correspondió con una sonrisa. A la mierda las reglas.

-¿Estás seguro?-dudó el menor.

-Sí, aunque no sé nada de lo que haces-confesó el ojeroso.

Kid reprimió una risilla y asintió. Si el esposo de aquel azabache no se enteraba que habían estado en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo no habría problema ¿no?

Entonces el pelirrojo seguía con su trabajo mientras el moreno daba vueltas y vueltas a la habitación, dándole al menor las herramientas que necesitaba luego de que éste describiera con exactitud lo que necesitaba y él se quedara viendo el montón de llaves, pinzas y demás sin saber qué demonios hacer. Aquello hacía el trabajo un poco más tardado, pero era divertido. Law se sentía útil, y Kid disfrutaba de ver a ese hombre portarse como un niño pequeño que juega a ser adulto.

Había tantas cosas de ese moreno que le gustaban, tantas sensaciones que se apoderaron de él desde que le conoció a pesar de que no pudo mirarle demasiado pues su esposo estaba presente. Y ahora le miraba discretamente mientras el azabache caminaba una y otra vez por los mismos lugares del cuarto, de vez en cuando perdiendo su mirada en las gotas que caían del cielo, siempre tan serio, tan inexpresivo, pero siendo hermoso a su manera, arrebatador en su particular forma. Le gustaba cómo Law tomaba cualquier herramienta al azar y le preguntaba para qué servía, entonces el pelirrojo daba una breve explicación y el ojeroso miraba lo que tenía entre sus manos como si se preguntara cómo se comía eso. Ni un crío podría ser tan adorable como ese tipo.

No hablaban mucho, el pelirrojo trabajaba y el moreno sólo era su compañía, pero no hubo preguntas típicas de sus vidas, ninguno hablaba de nada que el otro no preguntara, y estaba bien. Kid no quería saber las particularidades de la vida de su jefe, y Law no deseaba arruinar ese momento con conversaciones innecesarias, así que se limitaban a seguir en su trabajo, a disfrutarse sin siquiera rozarse, en esa manera que sólo los enamorados pueden hacer, pues el ojeroso sentía más de lo permitido por ese joven de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar, aunque no permitiría que nada saliera de sus labios. Por el bien del chico más que por el suyo.

-Esto es divertido-dijo Law, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había generado.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el menor.

-Sí, nunca había ayudado en un trabajo. Es algo raro, pero me gusta.

-Me alegro-contestó el pelirrojo.

Estaba por continuar con lo que hacía cuando un pequeño quejido le sorprendió, volteó para ver como la mano del ojigris comenzaba a sangrar, y éste sostenía su muñeca y miraba sin expresión alguna la sangre salir y gotear un poco el suelo. Se apresuró a acercarse y llevó a Law al baño, donde envolvió su mano con pañuelos hasta que el sangrado comenzó a parar y pudo ver el corte que se había hecho con la afilada hoja de una segueta que estaba entre las herramientas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras examinaba la mano del moreno.

-Sí-respondió éste-sólo duele.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía Kid revolvió los negros cabellos del mayor y besó su coronilla antes de mirarle con ojos preocupados.

-Vendaré la herida-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del ojeroso, quien parecía un poco avergonzado, pero no dejaba de escrutarle. Miró atento como el pelirrojo limpiaba el corte y ponía una venda en su mano.

Ahora que le tenía tan cerca, y podía mirarle sin que el otro se diera cuenta se daba cuenta de cuánto se había perdido de la espectacular anatomía de ese chico. La manera en que fruncía en entrecejo cuando se concentraba en algo, como su nariz era recta y afilada, el maravilloso color de sus ojos de demonio, el perfecto contraste que hacía su blanca piel con la ropa negra que vestía. Todo en él era hermoso, esa violenta apariencia que escondía una ternura que probablemente nadie pensaba que tuviera, y que incluso a él le sorprendía ahora, pues le tenía con el pulso desbocado ante sus dulces atenciones. Sin notarlo comenzó a inclinarse un poco hacía el pelirrojo que ponía un segurito a la venda, y cuándo éste levantó la vista sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros, sus alientos mezclándose, sus latidos al compás.

Unos centímetros separaban el sueño de rozar los labios ajenos, de culminar un deseo que era prohibido entre esas paredes. Kid no soltó la mano herida del moreno, pero tampoco se acercó más. ¿Podría realmente detenerse si iniciaba con aquello? ¿Podría volver a soltar a ese moreno? ¿Entregarlo de nuevo a su esposo para hacerse a un lado cada que la jornada finalizara? Aquella era una línea bien trazada que no se atrevía a cruzar. Qué hacía él, a sus veintitrés años, queriendo devorar a un triste y abandonado hombre. Qué planeaba al querer arrancarle de las manos de su dueño y enseñarle el mundo. No quería arrepentirse de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de besar esos labios, pero no sabía si podría soportar el dolor que conllevaría saber que mientras él estaba en casa solo, Law compartía sus horas con ese rubio que no le dejaba ni respirar cerca de nadie. Estaba en un campo de rosas lleno de espinas, ¿valía una pena abrir heridas para obtener un tesoro como era aquel azabache?

Dejó sus pensamientos y ciñó la cintura del moreno antes de unir sus bocas en un desesperado beso, lleno de calor, de deseo, de amor. Fue correspondido, un ave saliendo de su jaula para blasfemar la vida que siempre había llevado, entregándose a sus instintos, enredando sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rojo, saboreando con ganas otra esencia que no era la de su marido.

Ese momento les absorbió por completo, el mundo se volvió mudo ante el contacto que compartían, no escucharon un auto entrar a la propiedad, ni los pasos en la escalera de la entrada. Fue hasta que el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal les hicieron ser conscientes de que aquello no debería estar pasando, que se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron con pánico. Él había vuelto, mientras ellos se devoraban en el cuarto de baño. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue alejarse, unos pasos recorriendo el pasillo les volvieron incapaces de apresurarse a salir, y cuándo el lobo estaba cerca ya no pudieron huir.

Doflamingo, el esposo de Law, les miraba con aparente inexpresividad desde la puerta del baño, ambos mantenían la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?-preguntó con una voz que podría haber salido del mismísimo infierno.

El ojeroso miró el vendaje y se apresuró a maquinar algo que pudiera salvarle el pellejo al pelirrojo que estaba frente a él.

-Me corté por accidente-respondió con su acostumbrada voz inexpresiva.

-¿Y tú…-comenzó a hablar el rubio, dirigiendo su atención a Kid.

-Él sólo me estaba ayudando-le interrumpió el azabache-ya se iba ¿verdad?

El menor le miró con un poco de pánico, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle solo con ese maniático que parecía a punto de explotar por haberles encontrado juntos, y eso que ni siquiera les había visto besándose. La fría mirada del ojigris le pedía que no dijera nada, que se limitara a obedecer, pero no podía hacer caso, no quería abandonarle cuando había sido su culpa el que se vieran envueltos en esa situación.

-Yo…-El pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, y su jefe le miraba como si esperara una explicación de por qué demonios estaba metido en el mismo cuarto que su esposo.

-¡Largate!-gritó Law.

El menor salió de su asombro y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, sintiendo un escalofrío al pasar junto al rubio que, aunque tenía los ojos cubiertos por unas extravagantes gafas, estaba seguro de que le mirara con rabia.

Se apresuró a ir por su chaqueta y salió de la casa, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí. Tenía miedo por el ojeroso, pero tal vez el quedarse sólo hubiera sido peor. No sabía si debía volver, pero no quería quedarse con la eterna duda de qué le habría pasado al moreno, si ese maldito rubio le querría lo suficiente como para no volverse loco por lo que encontró. Ese tipo jamás estaba en casa, y justo ese día debía ocurrírsele volver temprano. Miró la fachada de la residencia por última vez antes de comenzar a caminar por la calle, de vuelta a cada, pidiendo porque Law estuviera bien.

…

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, se sentía intranquilo y ahora miraba el reloj, dudoso de si ir a trabajar o esperar a ser llamado. Tal vez era mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y no pisar esa casa por unos días, esperaría a que el rubio se comunicara con él, era lo mejor.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala con una cerveza en la mano mientras se sentía desesperado. En ningún momento la imagen del moreno había desaparecido de su mente, no podía dejar de evocar sus labios, su cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero era la incertidumbre lo que ocupaba mayormente su cabeza, el que habría sucedido en esa casa después de que se marchó, si sus estúpidas acciones habían provocado el caos en aquella fingida calma en que vivía el azabache.

Seguía haciéndose más y más preguntas cuando el timbre sonó. Dio un respingo y dejó la cerveza a medio beber en la mesa de centro antes de apresurarse a abrir la puerta. Tal vez quien llamaba a la puerta no era alguien importante, pero se sentía tan ansioso que no podía darse el lujo de andar despacio. Al abrir y ver quién le visitaba su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y la boca se le secó.

Frente a él, vestido completamente de negro y cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de una sudadera estaba Law.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó el mayor. Kid no podía mirarle la cara, y tampoco podía hablar, así que sólo se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiera pasar.

Cerro la puerta y se apresuró a llegar junto a su visitante, que seguía cubriéndose. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si sería oportuno abrazarle por lo muy aliviado que se sentía de volver a verle, pero no pudo resistirlo más, así que se acercó con cuidado al ojeroso y le sujetó por detrás, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos y suspirando de alivio, hasta que el mayor dio un respingo y ahogo un quejido.

Un mal presentimiento le invadió e hizo que el azabache se girara para mirarle, pero Law seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin hacer nada. No evitó que Kid le descubriera la cabeza, y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dar un sonoro suspiro cuando escuchó como la respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe. Sabía lo que estaba viendo.

Trafalgar Law tenía una herida en el labio inferior y algunos moretones bordeando sus grises ojos. El abrazo de Kid le hizo doler los demás golpes que tenía repartidos por el cuerpo, además de que algunas mordidas y chupetones adornaban su cuello, marcas que recordaban que él no era una persona libre.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!-bramó el pelirrojo antes de comenzar a andar hacía la puerta con intenciones de asesinar de la peor forma posible al maldito rubio, pero el moreno le detuvo sosteniéndole de la muñeca.

El menor detuvo su andar y cuando el ojigris se refugió entre sus brazos sólo pudo acariciarle con cuidado. Comenzó a sentir como su camisa se humedecía y como el cuerpo del ojeroso se estremecía entre sus brazos, estaba llorando. Por primera vez abandonaba esa inexpresividad, dejaba salir todo lo que había ocultado durante tantos años tras su frialdad, por primera vez se mostraba débil ante alguien, ante ese chico que había llegado a sacudir su mundo, a hacerle despertar de esa vida que había llevado durante tantos años.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Kid mientras estrujaba un poco el maltrecho cuerpo del moreno-ven conmigo, no nos encontrará jamás.

Law le miró con los ojos vidriosos y la sorpresa mezclada con el miedo.

-No, nos buscará y no sé qué pueda hacerte, no tenemos a donde ir.

-Entonces nos iremos del país, a donde sea, lejos de aquí. Tengo amigos que pueden ayudarnos-le aseguró el pelirrojo, que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Tu vida está aquí-contesto con pesar el ojeroso-no puedes dejar todo sólo por mí.

Kid sostuvo el rostro del mayor y le beso con cuidado, estremeciéndose ante ese dulce contacto.

-Mi vida está en dónde estás tú. Vamos a ver el mundo, vamos a que mires las estrellas mientras acampamos en el patio y asamos bombones en una fogata. Vamos a que puedas ver películas mientras estás acostado en el suelo. Vamos a que sepas qué es ser libre. Ven conmigo, te amo, no dejaré que nada te pase, si nos encuentra lo enfrentaremos, vámonos Law.

El moreno permaneció pensativo durante un momento. Estaba cansado y frente a él estaba la oportunidad de marcharse, de iniciar de nuevo, y si Doffy les encontraba no estaría solo, había alguien dispuesto a ir a moler a golpes al rubio. Sonrió entre lágrimas y asintió, abrazando con fuerza al menor e ignorando el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo, pues el sueño de conocer algo más era suficiente para hacerle seguir.

Así él volvió a casa rápidamente y Kid le dio algunas instrucciones. El pelirrojo comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas para después tomar el celular y buscar entre sus contactos, era tiempo de llamar a unos viejos amigos. Escuchó los tonos de llamada, hasta que una conocida voz habló al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Killer?-se apresuró a hablar el pelirrojo-Necesito un favor.

…

Doflamingo se apresuró a entrar a la casa, y encontró a su esposo leyendo en la sala, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Law sólo le miró con ojos inexpresivos, igual que siempre. Ya le había pedido perdón por haberle hecho daño luego de encontrarle con el pelirrojo en el baño, pero sabía que le costaría más que un par de disculpas el que su azabache volviera a quererle, así que sacó de su bolsillo una caja que abrió frente al menor, y éste sonrió un poco y la tomó entre sus dígitos, agradeciéndole por el costoso reloj que había dentro de ésta y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación y guardarlo junto a las demás joyas y objetos de valor que guardaba.

Cuando el ojeroso salió de la habitación una piedra atravesó una de las grandes ventanas de la sala de estar y Doflamingo solo pudo girarse, a tiempo para ver como una humeante munición entraba el orificio que había quedado en el cristal. Una bomba de gas pimienta explotó frente a él, seguida de una bengala de sonido, que no le dejó escuchar como tres hombres entraban a su residencia. El humo le cegaba y no vio como alguien se dirigía a él, sólo pudo dar directo contra el suelo cuando un puño se estrelló de lleno contra su cara, seguido de más golpes.

Mientras Kid desquitaba su rabia contra ese maldito rubio su amigo Heat se encargaba de cortar los cables del teléfono, perforar las llantas del auto y cortar los frenos del mismo, mientras Killer ayudaba a Law a sacar todas las maletas que ya tenía listas, además de llevarse todo el dinero que pudo encontrar y los objetos de valor que guardaban.

Doflamingo no puso levantarse a tiempo para ver a su moreno y al pelirrojo escapar a toda prisa en un auto negro, mientras que Killer y Heat huyeron en una camioneta. Así Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law partieron a toda prisa en un vuelo comercial hacía una ciudad cercana, en la que un primo de Killer les llevaría en barco hasta su destino. No había manera de que el marido del ojeroso pudiera encontrarles. Ambos se sentían eufóricos, el pelirrojo de sentía bien de recordar esa vida de problemas que había dejado atrás, y que retomaría con gusto si alguien intentaba alejar de su lado al moreno que reía con ganas a su lado, mientras conducía a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al aeropuerto. Todo lo que llevaban, el dinero que había ahorrado y las cosas que su ojeroso había robado sería suficiente para mantenerse durante un buen tiempo, hasta que pudieran establecerse y comenzar una nueva vida.

La policía investigó, pero nunca pudo dar con ellos, y Killer y Heat no se vieron envueltos en problemas pues no había testigos de que alguien hubiera ayudado en su escape, así que el caso se cerró.

…

Kid dejaba un tazón de helado frente al moreno que le miraba sorprendido y no pudo evitar reír ante esa expresión.

-¿Estás seguro de que se puede desayunar helado, Eustass-ya?-preguntó Law mientras miraba el tazón frente a él con duda.

-¡Claro que sí!-aseguró el pelirrojo-Y mañana puedo llevarte el desayuno a la cama si quieres.

El ojeroso se levantó para agradecerle con un lento beso a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos. El menor correspondió y acaricio el torso de su ahora novio mientras acercaba más sus cuerpos.

Ya llevaban seis meses en aquella pequeña ciudad, donde Kid trabajaba en lo que podía y se esforzaba por enseñarle al azabache a realizar las tareas del hogar y demás cosas, era un poco complicado a veces, pero su vida era muy buena, diferente a lo que habían conocido hasta entonces, y era felices. No habían sido interrumpidos por nadie jamás y por lo que Killer había dicho Doflamingo se había rendido en sus intentos de encontrar a Law y ahora salía con un hombre de su edad, así que podían tranquilizarse, pero no por eso volverían al país. Sólo veían los días pasar, uno al lado del otro, el pelirrojo enseñándole al moreno muchas cosas de las que se había perdido, y sintiéndose libres.

-Tengamos hijos-dijo de pronto Kid, terminando con el beso que le unía al azabache.

-Eustass-ya, no sé si te hayan enseñado que los hombres no pueden tener bebés-contestó el ojigris mientras le miraba con seriedad.

-Intentémoslo-sentenció el menor antes de meter sus manos bajo la ropa del mayor y acallar sus quejas con otro beso.


End file.
